Tennis Twins
by Jazeoth
Summary: Echizen Ryoka goes to japan to join her brother at Seigaku. What will Ryoka do when she has been traumatized by her past. Something happend in the U.S that changed her life. Cross dressing is her only answer for her, at the moment. Will she find love even with her past? Ryoka x Tezuka
1. Announcement

I'm re writing the story so I'll be deleting the chapters and be adding the new ones in. It's been so long since I've wrote this and I looked it over and thought that it needed work. So the first chapters will be much different than the original ones.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hahaha! Run, run!" A deep voice yelled out from the darkness of the ally.

Huffing and puffing, the girl ran as fast as she could. Avoiding obstacles with her superior agility she weaves around the various dumpsters and trash bags. Her dress didn't help her either. Being chased by the scary man, she tried screaming for help, but found that she was too out of breath.

Looking behind her, she sighed in relief when she saw he wasn't there. She stopped to catch her breath.

Breathing heavily she panted out, "I... did I lose him?" She quickly turned around a corner and looked down the ally she just came from.

"Why hello there, quick on your feet aren't you, Echizen Ryoka-_chan_."

Ryoka jumped and was about to scream when a hand shot out to cover her mouth, muffling the scream.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you," The man spoke maliciously, bringing out a pocket knife. He waved it in front of her face, "You wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?"

She shakily shook her head, eyes widening in fear. How did he get behind her like that?

"Mmm, such a good girl." He said right by her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

_What does he plan to do with me?_

She could only imagine the many senecio's. Thank the horror movies. Scared and wanting answers, she bit his hand.

"Fuck! You bitch!" He yelled, getting his knife ready. She backed up to only bump into a wall.

Dead end.

"What do you want with me, and how do you know my name!?" Ryoka asked, scared out of her wits and cornered. She needed to know.

"I did my research. Your family's quite famous." The man said with a smirk, confident that his plan would go well. He was twirling his knife around in his hand,

"R-research?" Ryoka stuttered out, shaking.

"Echizen Ryoka, nine years old. Birthday, December twenty-fourth, twin of Echizen Ryoma. Father, Echizen Nanjiro, known as the Samurai. Also known as the man who ruined my career." The man's smirk was wiped off of his face and was replaced by a look of hatred.

"So what do you want with me then? Shouldn't you confront my father?" She said keeping eye contact, her gaze was unwavering, she didn't want to back down.

The man laughed, "Confronting your father wouldn't give me any satisfaction. What I want him to feel is the pain of losing something, to feel as much pain and suffering that I felt when I lost the ability to play tennis!" He said lunging towards her in an attempt to capture her again.

Ryoka tried to evade him but her arm was already in his hand. The man started dragging her off, he brought out his cellphone. "Yeah, I got her. Bring the vehicle to the meeting place."

Ryoka squirmed in his grip but she refused to give up. Twisting around to his backside, she tripped him. He let her wrist go in surprise. He only saw her back as she ran away.

The man had started yelling. "You can't escape me! I will get my revenge!"

As she was running she heard him yell, barely understanding him. She shuttered as she heard it, the man's voice was that of a murderer. She ran until the man was far out of her sight. After a good five minutes of running she stopped to check her surroundings. She just noticed that she had been bleeding. The man's grip had been so strong when she twisted herself out of his grasp the majority or her skin had been removed. How could he be so strong?

"Ok good, I've lost him." With a sigh of relief she looked behind her.

But to her disarray another man was right in front of her, he was much larger and shorter than the previous one. She tried to run but it was too late. The second man grabbed her wrists, he was strong she could feel her skin burning from the friction. She squirmed and twisted herself around. She started crying from the ripping of her skin around her wrists. The man pulled her into his arms. She was knocked out by a sharp chop to the neck.

She woke up in a fancy hotel room, alone. Upon looking around the room, dizziness and nausea struck her, was she drugged or was it a concussion? Attempting to move she realized that she was bound by a rope. As she was squirming to break free she felt a sharp pain on her wrist. It was bleeding.

"Looks like she's awake."

Her eyes widened and her head whirred around to look behind her. How did she not see them? The first man she ran into was there, she hadn't taken notice, but he was tall and skinny, his eyes had bags under them and he had long dirty blond hair.

The tall man smiled and chuckled darkly, "Now we can start."

He made his way to Ryoka and pushed her down onto the couch. "But I think I'll have some _fun_ first."

He hovered above her, straddling her, and brought his head down to her neck and licked her. Ryoka tried to scream, but the man quickly shut her up, by placing his lips on hers. He licked her lips, wanting entrance.

She refused, biting the inside of her cheek. He narrowed his eyes, and smirked into her lips. He lifted her dress and his hand was about to start roaming her body.

The other man was getting uncomfortable. "S-stop..." He mumbled

"Hmm?" The blond man on top of Ryoka stopped. "What." He said harshly.

"Stop." The large man said louder, "This isn't what I signed up for! We were just going to get the ransom and-" he was cut off by the blond.

"You don't like it?" He asked, the large man nodded, "Then _don't. Watch_." He turned back to Ryoka.

The larger man walked passed her and mouthed _'sorry'_ to her and left the hotel room. The tears that started building up finally started flowing down her cheeks.

He licked those tears as his hands roamed her body, she gasped, and he took his chance and kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth.

She felt weak, but bit down on his tongue. She could taste his blood. He pulled away cursing in pain.

"You bitch!" He punched her face and brought his knife out. He dragged it across her cheek, cutting it fairly deeply, then pointed it at her throat, "Cooperate, or I'll _kill_ you."

She nodded stiffly, tears flowing again.

"Tch, now I'm not in the mood..." He got his cell phone out and called somone, "Yeah, I'm done fat ass! Now get the vehicle ready... Yes, I'm starting!" He hung up, "Sheesh." He appeared to punch in another number, but he just got the recorder ready.

"Ryoka-_chan_, I'm going to phone your _daddy_," he spat, "you have ten seconds to talk."

She looked at him wide eyed. Surely this isn't true? There must be a catch.

"Oh, _Nanjiro_, I have someone very precious to you, and if you want her back, you have to follow my rules." He shoved the phone to her to talk into, the button recording.

She took the que and started talking, "D- dad! This man kidnapped me!" She sniveled, "Please help, I'm in a h-" she got cut off and sounded muffled by the man covering her mouth.

He stopped the recording but continued talking to make it believable to her. "If you don't have the money by twelve tonight, she dies." He hung up the fake phone call and sighed. "Man, I need a smoke."

He turned to Ryoka and put a gag on her. "Make a sound, and you will," he gestured to his neck with two fingers and made an unpleasant noise. She knew what that meant, he would hash her throat.

She nodded shakily.

He knew that she would try to escape, so he put any sharp objects out of reach, so she couldn't cut the ropes around her wrists or ankles. Then he left the room.

Ryoka sighed in relief, he was gone, and wasn't going to be back for awhile from the looks of it. She guessed she had about an hour, two hours if she was lucky.

She rolled herself off the couch and arched backwards so she could reach her ankles. She fumbled around until it was undone. Looking to the clock, she saw that she had used fifteen minutes since the man left.

Looking around for any object to undo her wrists, she went into the bathroom to see scissors on the counter. She turned around and put her arms on the counter and tried to reach for them, but just ended up knocking a bunch of stuff over.

What could be used to reach up there? She noticed that everything was close together. The bathtub was next to the toilet, and the toilet was next to the counter.

Something clicked in her head. She got onto the edge of the bathtub and went onto the toilet, from there she would have to take a gamble and jump. She would take that chance.

Jumping off the edge of the toilet, she landed on the counter, almost falling over. seeing the scissors, she kicked them off the counter with her foot. Kneeling on the counter, she swung her legs off the edge and landed on her feet.

Laying on the ground to grab the scissors, she started to cut away frantically. She didn't have much more time, yes she got cuts all over her hands, but she got out in less than five minutes.

Bolting for the door, she snuck out of the room cautiously. Looking right and left she didn't see anyone. She raced through the hotel hallways convinced that she was running faster than she usually could. Finding an emergency exit she bolted into the city.

She had been running for who knows how long she was tired and the adrenaline started leaving her system. Being as tired, nauseous and dizzy as she was, she fainted soon after bumping into someone.

"Mother's taking quite a while. We're going to be late for the tournament." A boy said with a stoic face

He was just pacing around waiting outside the store for his mother when a girl ran into him and fainted. She wore a tattered light blue dress with ribbons on her sleeves and white ripped stockings. He believed her eye color to be gold but he wasn't sure, he just caught a glimpse when she ran into him. Her hair was a dark, almost black, blue-ish green, in a high ponytail and her hair went down to her waist. Her bangs were just above her eyes and were side swept. She didn't look like an American, maybe she was a foreigner like himself.

Realizing that he was staring at her, with a slight blush at that, he noticed that people started to murmur. He picked the girl up and went into the store that his mother told him to wait outside of. He asked a clerk to use the intercom to call her, as the mature kid he was. He was carrying her bridal style. The girl was small and light; she was also wearing a dress so piggy backing wouldn't work. As he waited he sat against a wall with her beside him.

His mother started to panic thinking that her son was in trouble, not that he wasn't but not major trouble.

"Kunimitsu! What happened?!" His mother ran to him overreacting. She looked to the girl beside him, she looked like she went through the gutter.

He looked to the girl beside him. "This girl ran in to me and fainted, she looks pretty beat up."

"There's a police station nearby, let's go Kunimitsu." She said calmly.

Waking up in a white room she panicked. Thinking she was captured again, she started yelling for help.

"Whoa, quiet down there little girl. You're in the police station; a boy and his mother brought you in after you collapsed in the street." The women said in a worried tone, giving her a hot chocolate.

"Ah. T-thank you very much." Ryoka said cautiously.

"Have you settled down?"

"Yea." Ryoka nodded.

The police woman heard ringing, it was the office phone. "One minute please, I'll be right back." Ryoka nodded in reply.

The lady picked up the phone, the news she got was shocking, there was a call about somone having a child held hostage. They wanted ransom money. Sending the message that she had a small girl in the station. Though she still needed to interrogate her.

Hanging up the phone the lady sat down in the chair in front of her. "I'll have to ask you some questions. Is that okay?"

Ryoka flinched, "H-hai uh, yes..."

"Most importantly, we would like to know your name so we can contact your parents. So your name is?" The lady asked kindly.

"My name is Ryoka, Echizen Ryoka." She spoke while looking around the room.

"What happened, for you to faint in the street like that nothing ordinary must have happened." The officer said seriously.

"I-I was being chased by two men. They captured me and I woke up in a hotel room tied up."

"How did you escape the two men?" The lady questioned.

"When I woke up, the two men were there, one... One of them..." She started sniveling, " he was h-harassing m-me and..." She started crying, remembering it. It felt so vivid in her mind.

"Shh, it's alright now, you're safe here." She cooed Ryoka until she calmed down. "You don't have to talk about that, just on how you escaped."

Ryoka nodded in understanding, and started again. "W-when the men left, I untied the ropes around my ankles. I couldn't untie my wrists, so I looked for a sharp object. I found a pair of scissors and cut them. Then I left the hotel and ran." Ryoka started to sound clearer as she talked more.

"I see, do you have any more details? Like a motive?" She questioned.

"When I was caught in a dead end the man started talking, about wanting revenge on my father." Ryoka said trying to remember everything.

"Now why would he want revenge on your father?" The officer asked herself.

"I remember that he said he wanted my father to suffer, like how he did after he lost his tennis career." Ryoka said as she remembered it correctly.

"Ah, so he got injured and blamed it on your father. That explains it." The officer summed it up

"Why take it out on me though..." Ryoka mumbled as she started to zone out.

"He must have thought that he would cause more mental damage by hurting you." She said apathetically.

"Anyways, I'm going to go to contact your family. You were injured but you don't have any broken bones, though you should get your arms checked out for infection. You should also not do anything rash you might have a slight concussion. The cut on your cheek was made bigger from swelling, here's some ice. Keep it on for a minute and take it off for a minute in intervals." The officer said as she left the room.

"Ah. I am all bandaged up..." Ryoka said not realizing that she said it out loud.

As Ryoka said that, two people walked into the room, a woman and a young boy about her age. The boy had brown hair and wore a white tee shirt and dark grey shorts with red lining; deep brown eyes were under his glasses that actually suited him really well. He had a mature aura that made him seem unapproachable.

For some reason she felt scared of him. She don't know why, he doesn't look scary at all.

His mother on the other hand looked like a fancy upper class women you would find in the movies. She wore a white blouse with a black over coat with a red pencil skirt.

It was dead silent until the child spoke up.

"How are your injuries?" He asked.

"Ah. I'm just fine, other than my wrists and head." Ryoka said politely with a dim smile.

"T-then that's great." He said with a faint blush.

_Ah she's cute..._He thought to himself fighting the blush away. There was a silence, a long awkward silence. He wanted to ask her what happened but his mother stopped him and shook her head. He wanted to know but it was probably personal, and he didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings.

His mother then walked to a chair and beaconed him to sit beside her and the girl.

"What's your name little girl?" His mother asked.

"It's Ryoka, nice to meet you. Oh I forgot to thank you. You brought me here didn't you?"

"So you're Japanese? The name isn't American." His mother stated.

"Hai, uh...yes."

"I'm Ayana Tezuka, and this is my son, Kunimitsu Tezuka. We are also Japanese, we came here for my son's tournament."

_Tournament?_ That rang a bell in her head _...Hmmm_, then she remembered. She had a tennis tournament! Looking around for a clock, she panicked and looked for the time. It was twelve! She was going to be late!

"Excuse me, are you ok? You look pale." Tezuka asked.

"I also have a tournament to go to. But I'm going to miss my match...It's already passed twelve I was supposed to be there at eleven forty-five..." Ryoka said in a disappointed voice.

"When was this tournament?" His mother asked.

"June 14th, I was in the semi-finals." Ryoka said, looking down sadly.

"But it's June 15th." Tezuka said as a matter of factly.

"Ah..." Ryoka managed to utter, having a shocked look on her face.

"Wait, was this a tennis tournament?" Tezuka asked as his curiosity arose.

"Yea." Ryoka said wanting to know what he meant by that.

"Well I play tennis too, that's what we came here for." Tezuka said.

Just as he said that the door slammed open. It was Ryoka's Father and Aunt.

"Ryoka~! I was so worried! You just disappeared from our sight!" Nanjiro yelled as he ran up to hug her.

When he hugged her, she panicked. It just reminded her of that man. She was scared, and didn't know what to do. She couldn't stand the touch of my father. She just fell to the ground, crying and passed out a few moments later.


End file.
